On ne nous dit pas tout !
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Les nuits de l'Akatsuki sont trop agitées pour Konan. Et quand la tension sexuelle est à son comble, rien ne va plus !  Ou, les coulisses des grands vilains.


_On ne vous dit pas tout !_

_Bla bla bla du début :__ Quand je l'ai fait lire à mon amie Paëlla, elle m'a regardé d'un air très suspect et elle m'a rendu les feuilles sur lesquelles j'avais écrit cet OS. Elle s'est assise sur le banc, à coté de moi et a enlevé ses lunettes et son blouson avant de me dire : « Ça venait de très loin ça. » AU SECOURS ! C'était très bizarre venant de sa part et ça m'a choqué. Voilà pour l'anecdote. Sinon, j'me suis mise à du SmokerXAce et selon certaines personnes de mon entourages, « il était temps ». Je ne vise absolument pas Paëlla et Titi. Donc, voilà cette espèce de truc que j'ai écrit juste pour décompresser de mon autre OS en cours parce que Izaya est un psychopathe. Bonne nuit ! Chansons : Same Mistake, I cant' décide et Toxic. _

_Remerciements :__ Aucune idée O_O Je n'ai cette fois pas confier ce truc dans les mains de ma Bêta parce que … moi-même j'ai honte. _

_Couple :__ Pas la force de les lister. _

_Disclamer__ :Merci à l'auteur de me prêter ses personnages et honte à moi d'en faire ce que j'en fais._

_Résumé :__ Les nuits de l'Akatsuki sont trop agitées pour Konan. Et quand la tension sexuelle est à son comble, rien ne va plus ! (Ou, les coulisses des grands vilains.) _

* * *

><p><span>On ne vous dit pas<span> tout !

Konan était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle avait des cernes et en plus le café était froid. Elle jeta un coup noir au chef qui venait de s'en service une tasse et ouvrit un placard pour chercher les sachets de thé, que Tobi avait dans les mains. Elle soupira et remplit un bol d'eau.

« Mal dormi ? hasarda Pein.

- Pas dormir. » répondit-elle, hargneuse.

Deidara entra dans la pièce en baillant, les cheveux emmêlés

« Primo, lança la jeune femme agacée, tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Secondo, tous les autres idiots de cette organisation couchent ensemble et tertio je me suis brûlée ! »

Le blond cacha un rire en ouvrant le frigo. Konan lâcha son bol et pointa le doigt vers lui.

« Tu diras à Sasori qu'il répare la tête de lit ! Elle grince ! Et toi ! hurla-t-elle en direction d'Hidan qui arrivait. Toi, tu as une voix qui porte alors surtout arrête de crier ! »

Mal à l'aise, Pein baissa les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Hidan.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! Qu'Est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment à tous vous baiser les uns les autres ?

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne baise pas avec tout le monde !

- Oh que si ! Au moins avec Kakuzu, avec Itachi, avec Deidara …

- Pardon ? » intervient la voix de Sasori.

Deidara passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tobi tapait sur son bol avec sa cuillère.

« T'as couché avec ce type ? Cria-t-il en direction du blond.

- C'était une fois ! Et on était trop bourrés pour se rappeller de …

- Tu étais bourré ! Le stoppa Hidan. Tu t'étais bourré la gueule tout seul et après tu as débarqué dans ma chambre ! »

Sasori prit une tasse dans ses mains et la lança en direction du blond qui l'évita.

« Espèce de salop ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

- Sasori, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Une autre tasse explosa contre le frigo.

« T'es vraiment un pauvre con !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Cria Kakuzu en arrivant à son tour. Vous avez une idée du prix des tasses ?

- Tu as baisé avec Itachi ? S'écria Deidara en direction d'Hidan.

- Et alors ? Toi aussi non ? »

Sasori hurla en se jetant sur son amant. Pein tenta de les séparer mais Hidan fut obligé de l'aider.

« Je vais le démolir ! Cria le marionnettiste.

- Vous en faites du bruit du matin, grommela Kisame en ouvrant le placard pour prendre un paquet de gâteaux.

- Et toi tu en as fait du bruit cette nuit, rétorqua Pein. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez foutu ? »

Sasori se débattait entre les mains d'Hidan, plus qu'énervé. Kisame avala du jus d'orange.

« On n'a rien fait de spécial …

- A d'autres ! Répondit Konan. Vous m'avez empêché de dormir avec votre bordel !

- On a cassé le lit.

- Pardon ? Intervient Kakuzu. Mais ça coûte très cher ça ! »

Un bout de bois vola dans la cuisine et frappa le requin au visage. Du sang coula et Itachi fit son entrée à son tour l'air épuisé.

« Ca m'a échappé.

- On va régler ça dehors, grogna Kisame en se relevant.

- Tu veux que je te fracasses le crâne ?

- Essaie tiens ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux ninjas sortirent avec grand bruit. Kakuzu soupira et Pein sentait qu'il s'énervait à son tour. Konan avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade.

« Je vais tous vous tuer.

- Commence par lui ! Cria Sasori. Nymphoman !

- T'oses m'insulter de nympho ? Répliqua Deidara. Qui Est-ce qui s'envoyait en l'air avec Orochimaru tout les soirs de la semaine ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Fermez la tous ! Hurla Pein. Maintenant ça suffit, j'interdis toutes relations sexuelles entre nous ! »

Konan le gifla avec force, le visage rouge.

« Essaie un peu pour voir et tu crèves le premier ! »

Elle remonta les escaliers en courant et claqua une porte. Deidara fit également demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.

« Vous êtes sérieux boss ? Hasarda Hidan.

- Très sérieux. Plus de sexe ici, sauf pour moi et Konan.

- C'est pas juste ! Répondit Sasori.

- Non, c'est pas juste ! Un peu d'abstinence ne vous fera pas de mal ! » déclara-t-il en sortant.

Une troisième tasse s'écrasa à terre. Kakuzu l'avait lâché.

« Pas de sexe ? Murmura-t-il. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il est pas sérieux, assura Hidan. D'ailleurs il me reste du lubrifiant.

- Arrêtez ça, ça me dégoûte, marmonna le roux.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Je t'assure je suis très gentil au lit. »

Sasori eut un sourire en voyant celui d'Hidan.

« C'est à tenter.

- C'est qui la nympho maintenant ? »

Resté seul, Tobi renversa son bol. Il plongea son doigt dans le lait et le porta à sa bouche pour le suçoter en souriant.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span>__ COMMENTEZ. Moi j'ai pas la force. *fuit vite et loin* _


End file.
